


The Dragonslayers Descendant

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Because tbh i really want to, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I WANT TO LEMON tHIS SO BAD, I WILL MAKE THIS A SMUT IF YOU WANT ME TO, Im obsessed with Ornstein, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), Into that pregnancy shit, Kinda cute yanno, Like Ornstein making it up to her after the long month where they weren't physical, Love, OR shes pregnant again and during the early stages he pleases her, Or maybe a smut about actually doing the deed and causing her pregnancy?, Ornstein - Freeform, Pls read and let me know what you think, Pregnancy, kinda hot, this shit is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: Time had changed, after millennia the fire had finally rekindled once more, bringing life and prosperity to all.And within those millennia, Ornstein settles into a life of love and peace with his Queen. Of course, it took many years to break his icy wall, but now look at them.In control of their own small kingdom, with a baby on the way.
Relationships: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Original Character(s), Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes of birth are detailed within the story, just to let you know. 
> 
> I enjoyed the beautiful outcome of this, and I'll most likely write another chapter where the couple have another baby or the current child grows up.

Time stopped for nobody, not the undead, and most certainly not the Gods, for many were extinguished like a flame. Over time, the lands began to merge just like the past and present, a disarray of old and new souls from kingdoms apart, now settling into their new lives. 

The fire had been rekindled, along with it a brightly burning time of life for humanity to live peacefully without the brand of the dark sign. No longer was Lordran the dominant capital of the kingdom, for now it was named Lothric, it's name derived from a human king. 

Such prosperity in life brought about new kingdoms and thriving humans. But for Eira, she did not settle idly within the walls of a secure palace like she had done in the ages past. No, she had risen to develop her own settlements of towns and minor cities residing far within the north of Lothric, where all was quiet and idyllic. 

The wondrous region was hers to own, for she was deemed queen of a small kingdom now. In truth, she could never accustom to such a high title, but her people insisted. She had saved many of them, or simply gave aimless wanderers, homeless and felons wishing for a new start a chance to start again. 

Her loyal knight and lover ensured that all the residents within her ever growing region were to be trusted, assigning them all sorts of jobs to build infrastructure, farm or simply help the town's when needed. 

All respected her authority, for she was one of the people, she was the mother of her land, constantly working to ensure her people are happy and living well. Her justice was fair, and her battle skills unrivalled - for a queen, at least. Her knight was her best asset, after all, for he was the only man left alive to hold a part of Gwyn within him.

The men, women and sparsely populated (but increasingly growing amount) of children busied themselves with work. Markets were open, men brought in heaps of wood and water, and many cared for the livestock. Scholars from far away lands got to work educating the young children and less-educated townsfolk, a mandatory time set in the early hours of the day that all students would attend. 

Once that was done, their hard work resumed, and many children would bring whatever necessities the adults needed, like accompanying a group of men on a search for wild boars, deers and any other creature. 

There was no slavery, and no unfair working conditions. Children would work for a certain amount of hours a day, and then freely resume their day, whether that be educating themselves or playing freely. In truth, most of the townsfolk and children offered to work more, for they loved their land and their queen. 

Smiling, Eira walked through the castle grounds, long silver hair braided loosely. Many of her maids were tending to the flowers and weeding the grounds, and upon seeing her arrival they smiled warmly. Eira returned the smile and congratulated them on their hard work, reminding them to take a break soon. 

Usually, she would be tending to the people and helping wherever she could, weather that be through gardening, collecting firewood, educating the children or simply helping the blacksmith, for she was very knowledgeable about weapons and armour.

But, alas, her people insisted that she rest. She did not want to, of course, and settled for venturing into the outskirts of the forest, which was very close to her region anyway. Of course, when her loyal knight finds out, he would he sure to track her down and chastise her. 

The woman trailed slowly through the forest, her dark green and black dress clinging to her beautifully and trailing to the ground. Beneath that, she wore a simple chainmail and armoured leggings. Her Uchigatana sat across her back comfortably, for she was a warrior even now. 

A beautiful, shimmering ring adorned her ringfinger, a spherical piece of twinkling titanite glowing within the ring. On her right hand, she adorned the ring of favour and protection, it's gold colour reflecting the warm rays of the sun. 

She loved nature, loved the forest, the sea and the land. It was etched into her spirit for thousands of years, one could not simply stop living such a life, Queen or not. The sound of chopping could be heard, the rustling of trees breaking the peaceful silence. Upon inspection, it was one of the female clerics who took her fancy to battle over becoming a maiden, and was thus cast away from her town. Moving here allowed her to fulfill the life she truly wanted. 

"Ah, hello, my Lady! Tis a beautiful noon, is it not? I am gathering berries and the sorts for a fine stew for supper, I will gladly make you a bowl if you wish to try it?", the older woman spoke with the heavy accent of Carim.

Eira tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips. "A stew, you say? Sounds delightful, I would love that. Did you like the apricot cakes I sent for your sons birthday?"

The woman nodded vigorously. "Absolutely, they were divine! Though, my son ate the lot and spared me one", she snorted, "but, alas, he is a growing boy, and with the way your Sir Ornstein is training him, he will be a man in no time." 

Eira chuckled along with Katrin, the woman's gaze falling to her Queens belly. "Coming along there, aren't you? How long until your due?" 

Eira rubbed the large curve of her stomach and smiled gently. "Ah, about a week, I believe. Ornstein does not wish for me to leave the castle, but you know me. I am a free spirit." 

Katrin pointed at her with the pair of cutters in her hand, as though a mother scolding her daughter. "Aye, the knight speaks the truth. Be careful madam, I will be closeby if you need me."

Eira smiled. Katrin was a lovely woman and a fierce warrior. She could always rely on her. Giving her goodbyes, she ventured further into the emerald trees, a small hand holding her large belly protectively.


	2. The Lions Cub

Eira usually loved the smell of fresh grass and mint bushes, but now the scent turned her sick. Her constant need to pee was no help, either, for it put a constant strain on her bladder and therefore her belly.

A harsh kick within her had her grasping her belly, a gasp leaving her mouth. "God's almighty, you are a warrior even within me, my little one", she breathed a shuddering chuckle, sickness rising to her throat. 

Leaning against the tree, she breathed slowly, deeply, to calm the raging pain in her ribs. The sound of faint rustling appeared behind her, a twig snapping. In an instant, Eiras Uchigatana was bared. Though, upon further inspection, she merely smiled lazily. "My, aren't you lucky. My child would have been fatherless."

Her golden knight chuckled deeply, looming over her. "A pity that would be.", he gripped her gently against the tree, hands moving to her waist and then the swell of her belly. "Must I repeat my concerns any longer? Do not venture out alone in your state." He sighed defeatedly, for he knew she would not listen. 

His insufferable wife merely raised her eyebrows innocently, a smile dancing upon her lips. "Tis your fault that I am in such a state, and as such you will deal with the consequences of me venturing into the forest in my state"

Ornstein, whose helmet was off, revealed a rare, charming smile, his white teeth baring slightly. "As I recall, you had no qualms about me causing your situation. In fact, and correct me if im wrong, I believe you very explicitly told me to--"

A hand was smushed against his mouth, silencing him, a redness gracing the queens cheeks. "Do not speak in such a way", she scolded lightly, turning her head away with a shy smile. 

Ornstein gripped the side of her face with a large, calloused hand, thumb rubbing across her lips. Her eyes fluttered up at him, glistening and in awe of his gentle actions. "You are beautiful.", he whispered, emerald, piercing eyes fluttering to her lips. 

He caught the sight of her biting her lips, her eyes unable to hold the contact of his smouldering gaze. A hand trailed across her swelling belly, until he rested just below her breasts, which had grown considerably during her pregnancy. He simply could not get enough of her, though for the past month they have been advised to stay away from any penetrating forms of sex due to her nearing birth date.

He watched her squirm, her face flushing as she scowled up at him childishly. "Do not tease me, Ornstein. You know how wild my hormones have been. We must wait longer.", her body tingled at his light touches. 

He smiled gently now, eyes holding a fierce adoration for his woman. "I know how much you want it, my love. I'll be sure to make it up to you eventually. But for now, let's return to the castle." He gripped her hand and pulled her along gently, stopping abruptly when she inhaled a sharp intake of breath.

Holding her belly, she groaned. "Whoever is in there must enjoy the suffering of their mother, for their kicks are constant.", her breath shuddered. A wave of pain washed over her, and her eyes widened. No, this did not feel like simple kicking. 

Ornstein had picked up every cue of her body, and he knew something was wrong. "Eira, we need to get you to the castle and have the healers inspect you." He spoke hastily, gripping around her waist and steadying her.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm fine, it's probably just Braxton hicks - Very painful ones, may I add." She tried to laugh it off, but gasped once more instead, her balance faltering as he held her up. "Sit me down, and tell Katrin to call the healers.", she wheezed.

Ornstein set her down gently, eyes full of hidden concern. "I will make haste. I will be back shortly.", his jogging form ran through the trees in search of Katrin.

He found her eventually, cutting away at branches as she dropped fruit and berries into a basket. "Katrin, I need you to call the healers. This is an urgent matter", he demanded, and with a firm nod of her head, she took off towards the castle.

Swiftly, he made his way back to Eira, eyes wide as his gaze fell upon her. She was leaning against the tree, legs wide and face flushed, sweat coating her face and neck. She gritted her teeth in pain, her breaths coming short. Looking closer, the unmistakable fluid of labour had soaked her legs, cascading down onto the ground in a puddle. 

It was time.

Swallowing nervously, he was quite literally pushed aside by 4 women and Katrin who had ran over urgently, a bucket of water, multiple cloths, talismans and two blankets in their arms. Placing the blanket below her legs, the head of the healers gripped Eiras hand. "Is the pain gradual or instant?

Eira gasped, groaning. "Instant."

The woman nodded, turning to her healers. "This looks like a rapid birth, sisters.", the woman pried open her legs and with help from the women, lifted her dress and removed her underclothes. A miracle was cast upon the healers hands, glowing a faint white. "This is to ensure that your child does not pick up any terrible infections, tis a miracle that will heal and sooth the child upon contact. Now, I am going to check your cervix, okay?"

Eira was barely listening, for the pain was too great. She was sweating profusely now, but nodded. One of the sisters turned to Ornstein sternly. "Sir, perhaps you should leave. We have the situation under control. If you would, please sit over there, beside Katrin."

Ornstein nodded dumbly and sat. 

"Dilated at least 4cm. She's ready.", the head sister stated, retrieving her hands. "Hold her legs, it's almost time to push". Two other women gripped onto her legs. "My apologies, my lady. It is less than tasteful for you to birth this way, but you are in no state to travel back to the comfort of your home."

Eira merely nodded, for she understood. In truth, birthing in nature is what she had wanted anyway. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she groaned loudly, stomach bulging. "She's ready!", one of the girls exclaimed. The stern face of the head healer gazed up at her. "Now on the count of three, you push. It will not be pleasant, but you are a warrior, my Queen. Push with all your might."

Eira nodded determinedly. On three, she pushed, loud pants and pained groans emanating through the forest. "Fuck--", she cursed, pushing at the healers instruction.

Ornstein Sat uncomfortably beside Katrin, who was completely amused by the sight of him. "Your child will be with us soon, sir, yet here you sit like a scared lad. Not much experience with pregnant women, I take it.". Ornstein nodded grimly, face tinged red with embarrassment. "Then you'd be correct."

The screaming began, loud wailes of pain tearing through Eiras throat. "My Lady, it would be wise to bite down upon this cloth.", one of the girls wrapped it up, and placed it within Eiras mouth. Eira squeezed her eyes shut, teeth gnawing into the cloth as she screamed horrifically. 

After what felt like hours, the healer spoke. "It's head, I see it's head. Keep pushing my lady, it's almost out!", cheered the healer, two women readying their healing miracles and gathering the bucket of water, while the other two held her hand soothingly. 

"Get this bastard out of me!", she shouted, muffled by the cloth as she pushed and pushed. High pitched wailing could be heard as the sisters casted soothing miracles upon her.

And then it was over. With a final push, the baby was out, and the sisters swiftly cleaned it within the water, soothing the child with their magic, while the head healer cast her own spell on Eira, soothing her pain.

Eira slumped back unceremoniously, lips parted as she panted heavily, eyes shut. "Sir Ornstein, it is over. You may come and see your child.", smiled a young healer. The baby had been wrapped up in a soft blanket, crying softly. 

Eira smiled weakly. "Is it a boy or a girl?", the head healer passed the baby to her gently. "Tis a boy, my lady. You have birthed a son." She smiled joyously, old eyes crinkling with happiness. Eira sighed pleasantly, nestling the baby instinctively to her chest. "May we have a moment?"

The healer nodded. "Of course. We will return shortly."

Now alone, Ornstein dropped to his knees beside Eira, staring in wonderment at the small baby in her arms. " How do you feel, my love?

Eira snorted a laugh, eyes tired and sunken. "Like shit, but i am happy. The pain will always be worth it.". He breathed a chuckle at her language, wiping the hair from her forehead. "And his name?"

Eira thought for a moment. "Vìđarr, I wish to name him Vìđarr, for he is born amongst the forest, and someday he will rule." Eira held him out to Ornstein gently. "Hold him.". Ornstein hesitated, he had been alive for so many thousands of years, and yet he had never held a baby in his entire life. Cautiously, he gripped the child. The boy stared up at him with deep, emerald eyes like his father, and gripped his thumb with a harsh tug.

Ornstein chuckled. "He will be strong, my young Vìđarr. I will train him to be the best warrior in the land."

Eira rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. "I love you, Ornstein. Truly, I do."

The knight raised her hand and kissed it softly. It was a phrase they did not say often, but they preferred it that way. It kept its meaning, while overusing it would make it useless.

"I love you too, my Queen."


End file.
